The story of the turtle family
by Kion22
Summary: In this story Leo and Karai find out Karai is going to have a baby and decide to make plans but will there lifes as ninjas change as young parents
1. Chapter 1

It had been 9 months after the news now the baby or babies were about to be born

"I am so excited" said Leo

10 minutes later….

There was a white turtle with a black shell and she had fangs

"she must have taken your snake mutant lady form and turtle form" said Leo

And there was another little squirt in there "I think there is another" said doctor Ivan

It was green and looked like Leo it was a boy "lets call the girl Frita" said Karai

'ok and the boy will be jr and his Japanese name will be taji witch means male ninja


	2. Chapter 2

"NO you can not leave the apartment" said Leo

"but why we have never left before" said Frita the 10 year olds wanted to explore but since thy

Are young mutants he wont let them leave "fine' said frita and Junior

They went to go sleep-in their bunk beds "dad is so unfair" complained Frita "I don't know you are both right but you are a bit less" said Junior BAM! Junior fell off his bunk

In the morning

Karai grabbed some eggs "Leo how do you wants your eggs" she asked 'um maybe scrambled

"how about you Frita" " vegie and fried " karai grabbed some bell peppers and some tomatoes

"junior how about you" "same as Frita" said Junior "and I am having scrambled" said Karai

As she began to crack the eggs into the frying pan making different styles 2 were scrambled

The other two were yellow and had bell peppers and tomatoes then she grabbed some

And some pancake mix soon there were fluffy pancakes eggs and baken

Then the adults drank coffee while the kids drank apple juice

The kids took there last swallow grabbed there drinks and ran to go get heir brown jacket

And mask and hopped into the sidecar of Karai's motorcycle for some reason car just was not her style

"dad thank you for finally letting us go" sad Frita "whatever just be back she drove off

"yay mom day" shouted the two of them "what do you want to do "icecream"

"after breakfast" asked Karai "please" they said with puppy dog eyes "alright fine"

"what flavor" "how about chocolate ice-creams" said Junior they got chocolate and then

Got soda.

At night…..

"foods in the fridge we have to uh go shopping" said Karai

"then how come dad is not dressed up" said Ffrita

"we should tell them" said Karai "are you out f your mind?" asked Leo

"tell us what are you goanna break up!" screamed Junior

"what no" said Karai " "oh good so is mom pregnant or something " said Frita

"NO THE HORROR IS ENOUGH FOR ME" SCREAMED karai

"so what is it" asked Frita

"kids we are ninja" gulped Leo

"WHAT" they screamed

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Liam and Frita hate aged since their ninja training and are now 15 Frita wore a black mask that only covered her eyes she had short black hair and had a black belt a dagger on her side while Junior, on the other hand,

wore a mask that was gray it covered his whole head but showed his mouth (btw Junior name has been changed to Liam) Liam sat in-room eating when he heard a scream he wanted to check it out so he did

he then turned to see footboys robbing a girl he put on his brown jacket and hat and grabbed his weapons

"yo don't you know that's not how you treat a girl," said Liam "shut up guy," they say as they grab their guns and metal pipes "you really want to do this he asked reaching for his katana "what are you some sort of kung fu master hahaha" "your worst nightmare," he said as he clanged his sword to the metal pip knocking it out of his hand and reaches his for the guys mask and broke it then threw him into a garbage can "still wanna fight: said Liam pounding his arm into his fist but the idiots just opened fire but Liam just jumped away and reached behind him and punched him five times knocking him into a wall then the last guy dropped his Gun and ran for his life "sup," said Liam "thank you so much what's your name I am gonna tell my dad about you and..." "I am Liam you" "I am Emaline but call me em if you want" she stated "uh I gotta go"

"my dads the mayor he would love to give you a medal" "hmm the real me," he asks "what do you mean

he then threw off the brown jacket and sunglasses revealing his green-scaled creepy body "you are a monster? "half Mutant" "I don't care you saved my life" "wait till the others see you" he said picking her up and starts jumping "ahh" she screamed "having fun" asked Liam 'not really more scared to death"

Liam had Karai's body shape but he was green and had a yellow stomach and a small shell he looked Human

because he is a little Human " we here" he said as he dropped the 14-year-old girl who was scared to death

"yo Liam who is your new girlfriend," said a boy turtle that looked a little more mutant than him


End file.
